Heartbreaks
by Saviana
Summary: En rejetant Severus, Lily était loin de se douter qu'il irait aussi loin. "Si tu as couché avec Bella, c'est entièrement de ma faute." Et lui de répondre qu'elle n'y était pour rien. SS/LE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling ~**  
Résumé complet: **En rejetant Severus, Lily était loin de se douter qu'il irait aussi loin. Maintenant que c'est fait et que le retour en arrière est impossible, parviendra-t-elle à se pardonner ? "Si tu as couché avec Bella, c'est entièrement de ma faute." Et lui de répondre qu'elle n'y était pour rien. SS/LE, SS/BB et JP/LE à sens unique.

**Petite note: **Le Rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. Je sais que Bellatrix et Severus n'ont pas fréquenté Poudlard dans les mêmes années, mais je me suis permise de changer ce détail pour le bien de la fic. Bonne lecture ;p !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Il était déjà plus de minuit quand le jeune Severus Rogue, dix-sept ans, pénétra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, tête basse et mine renfrognée. Il se laissa sombrement tomber dans l'un des canapés qui occupaient l'espace de la pièce, revivant sa dernière dispute en pensées.

Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas de se chicaner avec Lily Evans, leurs habituelles tirades se soldaient toujours par un espèce d'accord résigné qui lui permettait de la fréquenter de nouveau, non sans embarras cependant. Mais la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir était l'une de ces engueulades sèches et blessantes, dans lesquelles les masques avaient coutume de tomber pour de bon, et c'est un pile ce qui s'était produit.

Il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-bourbe pour une deuxième fois, volontairement, emporté par l'impuissance, la colère, la jalousie et la profonde tristesse qui s'entremêlaient dans sa tête. Percutée par sa méchanceté, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle comptait accorder sa chance à James Potter, qui à tout les niveaux était bien moins horrible et dégoûtant que lui. La violence de leur propos les laissèrent tout deux salement amochés et c'est dans un état lamentable ponctué de souffrance et de haine qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

Severus referma ses doigts autour de ses cheveux, s'agrippant sauvagement la tête. Il s'assomma frénétiquement contre le bras du sofa en s'insultant mentalement, comme si ça allait changer quoique ce soit à la stupidité et l'animosité dont il avait fait preuve. _Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile, imbécile, imbécile, imbécile,_ se répétait-il sans cesse en s'assénant davantage de coups brutaux. Impossible de revenir en arrière, maintenant ! Impossible de prétendre qu'il avait dérapé sur ses mots, qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça, qu'il ne pensait rien de ce qu'il avait dit (bien que ce fût le cas pour le dernier point), juste impossible. Impossible comme son caractère et sa jalousie.

Impossible comme leur amour.

Soudainement épuisé, Rogue cessa de se mouvoir. Il se laissa glisser depuis le bras du canapé en position fœtale sur les coussins, quelques larmes embrumant son champ de vision. Il se laissa aller à pleurer pour évacuer sa rage, sa honte et sa douleur, et pendant une éternité, il resta seul, enfoncé au coeur de ses sanglots et ses regrets.

Après ce qui lui semblait des heures passées à pleurer dans l'ombre de la nuit, le portail vers la Salle Commune s'entrouvrit sur deux silhouettes clairement énervées. Peu désireux de se faire surprendre dans un état si lamentable, Severus ferma les yeux et fit mine de dormir, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'entendre l'échange des deux nouveaux venus.

« C'était pourtant simple, non ? Je ne te demandais que de finaliser mon devoir de Métamorphose. Mais non ! Toi, tu t'amuses à jouer les séductrices de part et d'autres de Poudlard ! »

Un effroyable grondement de colère retentit, suivit d'un sifflement menaçant.

« Retire tes paroles, répondit une voix puissante et féminine. Tu ne t'adresses pas à l'une de ces chattes en chaleur qui te courent après, et encore moins à un elfe de maison, Lestrange ! »

À l'entente de ce nom, Rogue reconnut d'emblée les deux opposés. Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange, deux étudiants de Serpentard réputés pour leur arrogance et leurs tempéraments orageux.

« Et tu feras quoi si je ne change pas de ton, _Black_ ?

- T'as vraiment envie de le savoir ? rétorqua Bellatrix avec une fureur palpable. Parfait ! »

Un éclair mauve fusa derrière les paupières de Severus, qui s'efforça de rester impassible. Un bruit de chute suivi d'un hurlement de douleur s'ensuivit, et les échos d'une espèce de lutte forcenée retentirent, scindant le calme qui planait dans la pièce à peine cinq minutes plus tôt. Quelques vifs éclats de lumière, de différentes teintes, jaillirent et dansèrent à travers la salle. Bien que s'élevèrent d'atroces complaintes, tout ce beau manège s'acheva suite au claquement sulfureux d'une gifle rehaussé d'une lourde retombée contre le sol.

L'un des deux combattants planta son adversaire sur place et remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Le Serpentard se focusa sur les sanglots étouffés et involontaires qui rebondissaient depuis les murs jusqu'à ses oreilles ; clairement féminins.

Sans hésiter, Rogue sauta sur ses pieds en ouvrant les yeux et s'approcha de Bellatrix, qui se tenait la joue et saignait de la lèvre inférieure. Une étincelle de perplexité décora son visage, mais elle se muta vite en une expression menaçante, frustrée.

« Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? » demanda-t-elle à Severus sur un ton assassin.

Il hésita sur la vérité, mais Bellatrix n'étant pas dupe considéra avec justesse son silence pour un oui.

« C'est bon. Il n'y a plus rien à voir, tu peux te casser maintenant, reprit-elle, sauvagement.

- Ça vous arrive souvent de vous sauter à la gorge comme ça ? »

La question avait traversé ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait pu la retenir, et à peine eut-il le temps de la regretter que Bellatrix hochait positivement la tête en grimaçant. Ses doigts, maigres et longs, s'attardèrent contre la plaie qui ornait ses lèvres. Dans un geste qui sembla tout à fait idiot aux yeux de Rogue, elle pinça violemment sa lèvre pour en faire perler le sang. Elle lécha ce dernier avec une expression orgueilleuse et offensée, à croire qu'elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'il l'avait frappée de la sorte... Ou plutôt, qu'elle s'était laissée atteindre si pathétiquement.

« Rien de cassé ? » interrogea Rogue qui désirait plus que tout trancher le silence qui se faisait lourd.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres maganées de Bellatrix et ses yeux sombres brillèrent de malice. Au moins, elle n'avait plus envie de le tuer.

« T'es mignon, mais j'en ai vu d'autres. Cette raclée est loin d'être ma première, et crois-moi, j'aurai ma revanche ! »

Severus ne releva pas. Il ne fournir pas non plus l'effort de présenter sa main à Bellatrix pour l'aider à se relever, sachant très bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas acceptée lui-même en une telle situation. Comme de juste, la Serpentard se redressa d'elle-même, pestant contre son poignet gauche désormais fêlé. Elle se traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa baguette magique, qui avait roulé sous le canapé et s'empressa de ramasser cette dernière. Dans une formule mâchouillée, elle s'occupa de sa blessure sans tenir compte du spectateur. Afin de tester l'efficacité du sortilège, Black repoussa l'une de ses sombres boucles derrière son épaule, et l'absence de grognements suffit à faire comprendre à Rogue qu'elle avait réussi.

« Salaud. » susurra-t-elle en posant les yeux sur l'emplacement des dortoirs, en haut de l'escalier.

Elle s'arrêta pile devant et décocha un regard impénétrable à Rogue, qui se sentit rougir. Sans doute l'effet de la fatigue, ajouté à sa journée éprouvante couronnée de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'efforça de penser, luttant contre une infime partie de son être qui lui murmurait qu'ainsi agacée, Bellatrix Black n'était pas si mal foutue. La croûte de sang qui s'attardait sur ses lèvres ajoutait même un petit quelque chose de sauvagement attirant à cette vue, et Rogue soupira bruyamment pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses songes.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules et gravit deux à deux les marches, laissant Severus tout aussi seul qu'il l'était en début de nuit.

* * *

En début de matinée, après avoir passé une nuit affreuse qui rassemblait regrets et douleur, Severus eut du mal à avaler quoique ce soit. Ses yeux ne cessaient de se reporter contre le dos de James Potter qui rigolait avec ses imbéciles d'amis à la table des Gryffondor. Sirius Black eût tôt fait de lui envoyer un regard arrogant et sournois qui encouragea Severus à se concentrer ailleurs. Il fixa son attention sur son assiette, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Soudainement, une masse sombre aux cheveux bouclés se laissa tomber près de lui. Repoussant son petit-déjeuner d'une main dédaigneuse, Rogue se tassa sur le banc pour mieux aviser Bellatrix. Un bleu qu'elle avait tenté de masquer lui dévorait une bonne partie de la joue, à demi-estompé. Ses lèvres avaient commencé à cicatriser et de longs cernes courraient sous ses yeux.

« C'est bon, tu m'as assez vue ? » ironisa Bellatrix, ce qui permit à Rogue de réaliser qu'il la dévisageait bêtement, ailleurs.

« Désolé. Je réfléchissais. » fit le Serpentard sur un ton dégagé.

Il détourna une fois de plus la tête, pile à l'instant où Lily Evans pénétrait dans la Grande Salle. Le flamboiement de ses cheveux roux dans la vivifiante lumière du matin coupa le souffle de Rogue. Il suivit cette étincelle rougeâtre jusqu'à l'emplacement des Maraudeurs et cracha de dégoût, ne voyant pas ce que James Potter de tout les étudiants de Poudlard pouvait bien avoir d'_attirant_. Il n'arriva pas non plus à concevoir en quoi ce même crétin pouvait bien être moins horrible et dégoûtant que lui, comme l'avait affirmé l'élue de son coeur la veille.

Rodolphus Lestrange fit à son tour son entrée dans la salle, et Bellatrix fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle l'ignora royalement lorsqu'il prit place à coté d'elle, ne réagissant que lorsqu'il tenta de lui embrasser la joue.

« Fiche le camp, Lestrange.

- Merde à la fin. Je m'excuse, Bella ! Tu aimerais que je me mette à genoux, tant qu'à y être ? »

Black médita faussement sur ses paroles. Pour se faire, elle se retourna et adressa un clin d'oeil complice à Severus avant de faire de nouveau face à Rodolphus.

« Pourquoi pas ?

- Crève donc ! rétorqua son petit ami avant de se relever, furie née. Et j'ai bien intérêt de ne jamais voir ce mec dans tes bras, c'est clair ? menaça-t-il en pointant Severus du doigt. »

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte. Bellatrix murmura un simple "Tu crois ?" qui le fit s'interrompre et se retourner. Rogue n'aimait pas du tout la situation, et se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas mêlé de ses affaires ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé Black se démerder cette nuit ? Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué, à la fin ! Il se le demandait toujours lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Bellatrix se refermer contre ses mâchoires et l'entraîner brusquement à ses lèvres.

La première pensée de Rogue fut que Bellatrix Black, la plus dérangée de tout Poudlard, selon sa réputation, venait de lui voler son premier baiser. La seconde, qu'il n'existait aucunes sensations plus merveilleuse que ses lèvres craquelées contre les siennes. La dernière, que Rodolphus Lestrange allait le dépecer.

C'est cette réflexion qui le poussa à rompre leur baiser, à regret. Bellatrix sourit victorieusement et ses yeux couvaient une ardente lueur de défi lorsqu'ils se reportèrent sur Lestrange. Ce dernier avait la mâchoire décrochée et les poings serrés. Severus se mit à paniquer intérieurement, mais à son grand bonheur, le tas de muscles qu'était le Sang-Pur se contenta de filer à vive allure vers la sortie.

S'il était chamboulé par ce baiser soudain, Rogue était également terrassé à l'idée que toute cette histoire était loin, _très loin_ d'être terminée.

* * *

_Merci à tous d'avoir lu ! C'est un peu court, mais je promets de faire mieux dans les prochains chapitres !_  
_Je serai de retour dans une semaine - peut-être un peu moins - pour la suite ! Merci de me laisser vos impressions ! P'tit kiss !_

Sav'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Petite note:** Si vous cherchez le disclaimer, il est au premier chapitre ! Merci à ceux/celles qui ont posté des reviews, alertes et tout ça, vous m'en voyez enchantée :3. Sans plus tarder, le chapitre ! Bonne lecture et bisous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 **

En plein coeur d'un cours de Métamorphose, Rogue se remémorait les évènements les plus troublants de sa vie à Poudlard. D'abord, ses disputes avec Lily s'engageaient dans un tournant violent et blessant. Ensuite, il témoignait d'une effroyable scène (d'accord, il avait les yeux fermés, mais quand on entend ses parents s'affronter années après années, ça en devient tout de même évident) et finalement, il se retrouvait menacé par Rodolphus Lestrange parce que _Bellatrix Black _l'avait embrassé. Il ne se serait d'ailleurs pas gêné de le lui reprocher, s'il n'avait tant apprécié la teneur subite de ce baiser.

Ailleurs, Severus ne remarqua qu'à la dernière minute qu'un coin de la table était en train de se muter en serpent, et il corrigea rapidement ce méfait, peu désireux de se coltiner une retenue par dessus le marché. Dorphin Cowles, un Serpentard qui faisait à peine cinq pieds et deux, ravala un rire moqueur en se concentrant sur sa propre besogne.

À la fin de l'heure, Rogue eut tout le mal du monde à se faufiler vers son cours suivant. Pourquoi Merlin les étudiants étaient donc si peu pressés de se rendre en classe ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils s'arrêtent, lancent des feux d'artifices magiques, discutent Quidditch, se remaquillent et gratifient des clins d'œils aux plus beaux représentants du sexe opposé qui passaient devant eux ? Il n'y avait pas à dire, Poudlard en septembre était un vrai zoo. Un zoo magique, mais un zoo tout de même.

Severus ne retrouva la quiétude qu'en cours de Potions, où le besoin de concentration enraya enfin ses songes agaçants. L'art de la matière lui permit de se détendre entièrement, ayant pratiquement l'effet d'une bonne bière froide sur un alcoolique assoiffé. Il s'apprêtait à faire tomber dans la mixture d'un doré lustré une poignée d'yeux de rat séchés lorsqu'il reçut deux boules de parchemin par la tête, à trois secondes d'intervalle. Rogue, stupéfait, prit tout de même bien soin de sa préparation avant de dérouler les boulettes.

Sur le premier était inscrit un «_Pas si mal, pour quelqu'un de coincé !_»tout ce qu'il y avait de plus appliqué et déconcertant. Rogue se retourna tout à fait étonné et découvrit Bellatrix, plume à la main, innocemment tournée vers son chaudron dont s'occupait une quelconque étudiante soumise.

Sur le second, qui lui provenait de l'avant de la classe, se découpaient les mots _«Tu lui réponds et je te tue !_» en lettres difficilement déchiffrables. Rogue (quand il réussit à saisir les griboullis) déglutit avec surprise et un once de peur que son orgueil légendaire parvint à ne pas laisser paraître en coulant un regard à Rodolphus Lestrange, qui le mirait avec une jalousie tangible.

Severus se reconcentra sur sa potion dès que "son rival" se fut retourné. Il remua le tout d'une main plus agitée qu'il ne l'aurait fallu - heureusement, cet écart ne changea rien au liquide, à l'épaisseur, au bouillonnement ou à la couleur du mélange.

Il se sentait prisonnier d'un vrai nœud de vipère et avait l'impression que ni Black ni Lestrange n'allaient le laisser oublier ce qui s'était passé en matinée. Pourtant... d'accord, Bellatrix Black était bien roulée, intéressante à regarder et malicieuse comme dix serpents, mais il n'était pas chaud à l'idée d'affronter un réel colosse pour remporter son affection, son coeur balançant déjà furieusement du coté de Lily Evans.

Pourtant, ses deux comparses de Serpentard le taraudaient tour à tour, elle en le provoquant, lui en le menaçant. Charmant.

Rogue ne pensa plus qu'à ces bouts de papiers, qui le hantaient sur un coin de la table, tout deux chiffonnés, pour le reste de la classe. Il fut heureux de les laisser derrière lui en quittant la salle. Il déserta d'un pas rapide, tête baissée, bien décidé à éviter Bellatrix ou pire, Rodolphus. Ses pieds claquèrent contre les escaliers qui le ramenèrent dans le hall. Hors d'haleine, il remarqua Lily qui fuyait James Potter avec obstination. Tiens donc ! Ça n'avait pas réellement l'air d'un "accord de chance" vu de sa position. James aurait-il du mal à se faire accepter de sa belle ? Rogue sourit avec sarcasme, espèce de rictus tordu, et s'empressa de poursuivre en douce la Gryffondor jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Lily fit abstraction du vent frisquet et des nuages menaçants qui cabriolaient au-dessus de sa tête en courant pratiquement jusqu'au lac. Rogue la vit laisser tomber ses manuels scolaires avec peu de délicatesse et buter du pied dans une pierre qui coula à pic sous la surface brisée de l'eau. Il prit une grande inspiration... et hésita. Devait-il l'aborder ? Et si elle le rejetait, encore une fois ? S'il avait vraiment été trop brusque la veille ? Ce n'était pas le moment de jongler. Lily était seule, loin de Potter et de ses sbires. Elle était exaspérée, énervée, mais seule. Sans plus penser, Severus la rejoignit, laissant ses affaires derrière lui.

Le roulement de ses pas sur les galets attira l'attention de la lionne, qui fronça les sourcils au-dessus de ses yeux chatoyants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha-t-elle, peu amène.

- Je... Lily, je suis désolé.

- Désolé, désolé ! Toujours le même refrain ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu reviennes et que tu t'excuses ? »

Le souffle de l'adolescente était saccadé et ses mains battaient l'air avec une grande agitation. Severus chercha que répondre, en vain. La seule chose qui lui vint en tête, dans l'instant, fut de lui avouer qu'il en pinçait gravement pour elle. Il se refusa néanmoins de lui déclarer son amour. C'était trop dur, et lui, trop effrayé. _Maladroit, va. Imbécile !_ se fustigea-t-il intérieurement.

« James Potter t'a blessée. » éluda Rogue dans le désir de combler le silence.

Lily lança un regard furieux en direction de Poudlard, les doigts croisés afin que ledit Potter ne s'en vienne pas dans sa direction. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement dès qu'elle fut certaine que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Ce n'est pas James, le problème, murmura-t-elle, donnant à Severus l'impression qu'elle n'osait pas relâcher ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? ne put-il s'empêcher de la relancer. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et il lui sembla que ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Rogue s'en haït immédiatement. Il n'avait pas le droit de la faire pleurer. Lily détourna le regard et les vagues obscures dans sa mire, elle s'octroya enfin la liberté de lui parler.

« Le problème c'est... c'est... C'est toi, Severus ! »

Le Serpentard eut l'impression que les griffes puissantes et glaciales d'un Détraqueur s'enfonçaient dans sa poitrine pour lui arracher le coeur. Sa propre respiration devint tout d'un coup laborieuse, et son esprit ne cessait de faire tourner la dernière phrase de Lily en boucle dans sa tête.

« Moi ? susurra-t-il, le coeur en miettes.

- Je suis désolée... Mais... tu t'acharnes tellement à m'adresser la parole et à me demander pardon que je suis en train de gaspiller ma vie à t'écouter ! J'aimerais vraiment, vraiment t'accorder une chance de plus, une autre et encore une... Mais je... je n'en peux plus ! Je n'en peux plus d'étouffer, de douter, de m'en faire, de me disputer et de... Sev, il faut que ça arrête ! »

Elle avait lâché sa diatribe dans un état emporté qui trahissait toute sa peine et sa détresse. Vers le milieu, elle s'était retournée vers lui, le visage dévoré par la souffrance, les yeux bouffis de larmes. Quelques interruptions avaient tranché son discours, effets bien connus d'une boule retorse nichée au fond de sa gorge. Ses cheveux roux étaient emmêlés par endroits et sa peau satinée s'était couverte d'incontrôlables frissons. Il s'agissait là de la pire vision que Severus n'ait aperçu, surclassant celle de sa mère tremblante et couverte de bleus. Sa mère se laissait défigurer pour le protéger. Elle était heureuse de le faire, en un sens. Lily, elle, souffrait. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

« Je... Lily, je... je... » tenta-t-il, en vain.

Lily recueillit rapidement ses effets scolaires et s'enfuit en courant et en pleurant dans un dernier « _Il faut que ça arrête !_ » qui eut tout l'effet contraire d'un baume sur son coeur. Impuissant et démoli, il la regarda disparaître sans ciller, seul au bord du lac.

* * *

_Le problème, c'est... c'est... c'est toi, Severus !_

Rogue avait passé ses dernières heures au bord du lac, assis par terre, le dos contre un inconfortable rocher. Tant pis. Il méritait amplement d'avoir mal au dos. Il mériterait de mourir pour le simple fait d'avoir fait pleurer Lily. Il mériterait les enfers pour avoir mené leur relation dans un tel guêpier !

L'heure du repas avait été largement dépassée, et le ciel s'obscurcissait à vue d'œil. Des nuages plus épais et plus sombres encore que ceux qui avaient occupé le ciel en fin d'après-midi déployaient leur pénombre dans la voûte et se reflétaient sur la surface du lac.

_Mais je... je n'en peux plus ! Je n'en peux plus d'étouffer, de douter, de m'en faire, de me disputer et de... Sev, il faut que ça arrête ! Il faut que ça arrête !_

« Il faut que ça arrête... » répéta Rogue en roulant une petite pierre entre ses doigts.

La pluie qui s'annonçait depuis la fin de l'après-midi se libéra enfin des nuages et Severus en fut entièrement nimbé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Sang-de-Bourbe. Il se redressa, goûtant à la douleur qui lui tordait les reins, et empoigna ses livres inondés, qu'il allait devoir réparer une fois au sec. Rogue revint en direction de Poudlard, son pas engourdi, son coeur décimé, son âme arrachée. Seules les gouttelettes piquantes et glacées lui rappelaient qu'il était toujours en vie.

_Dans tout les cas, James Potter est bien moins horrible et dégoûtant que tu ne l'es toi, Severus ! ... tu t'acharnes tellement à m'adresser la parole et à me demander pardon que je suis en train de gaspiller ma vie à t'écouter !_

* * *

La Salle Commune de Serpentard était chaude et sèche. Une quinzaine d'étudiants s'y trouvaient, complétant devoirs et pratiquant quelques charmes et maléfices. Severus, trempé jusqu'aux os, se laissa choir, amorphe, dans le même canapé qui avait absorbé ses larmes quelques heures plus tôt. Il laissa tomber ses livres à coté de lui et tira sa baguette magique de sous sa robe. Quelques sortilèges prononcés et ils retrouvèrent leur état d'origine. Satisfait du résultat, Rogue retourna sa baguette vers lui-même et se sécha entièrement par magie. Dommage qu'il n'existe aucun sort pour recoller les morceaux d'un coeur fragmenté.

Désirant plus que tout s'esquiver de la réalité, Rogue ouvrit l'un de ses cahiers et entama ses devoirs de Métamorphose dans un silence apaisant, criblé des crépitements du feu et du grattement de sa plume contre la surface rugueuse de son parchemin. Une fois la Métamorphose complétée, il passa à son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie et enchaîna avec Potions par la suite. Un à un, les élèves rangeaient leurs effets et s'effaçaient dans les dortoirs pour la nuit. Il se retrouva complètement seul lorsqu'un blondinet eut claqué la porte des chambres, mais ne le resta pas très longtemps.

Bellatrix Black descendit les escaliers, couverture et oreillers dans les bras. Severus releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qu'elle transportait. Elle déposa le tout sur le canapé, qu'il avait quitté pour remplir ses travaux sur le plancher, et se posta à ses cotés, positionnée en chien de fusil. Rogue se borna à ses devoirs, mais le regard constant de Bellatrix le poussa à refermer ses livres et à considérer sa présence.

« Ça va ? fit-il, incapable de trouver mieux.

- Ça va. Mais toi, non, devina-t-elle avec aisance. »

Rogue grogna.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? interrogea-t-il avant de se reprendre, le plus sérieusement du monde ; C'est rien de grave, j'ai l'habitude. »

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Severus avait coutume de la déprime, des railleries et des disputes. La sollitude commença même à lui manquer quand Bellatrix s'approcha de son visage. Son souffle, d'une chaleur incandescente, lui caressa la lèvre inférieure.

« Je sais ce que c'est, lâcha simplement Bellatrix d'un ton... différent. Je sais que ça brûle... et que ça déchire... et combien c'est étouffant... »

Rogue hocha la tête, reconnaissant à ses dires le moindre de ses symptômes. Bellatrix s'avança derechef, et l'autre se demanda sarcastiquement quand oserait-elle lui monter sur les genoux.

« Il n'existe qu'un remède à ça. » chuchota mystérieusement Black en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Rogue, qui tressaillit, tout sarcasme envolé. « Et je peux te montrer. »

Severus, le coeur battant (tiens, il était toujours à sa place, celui-là ?) et les mains moites, ferma les yeux. Plus doucement que la première fois, Bellatrix l'engagea dans un baiser chaste. Ses lèvres frémirent alors qu'il frissonnait tout entier, et les mains de sa partenaire vinrent se nicher contre sa nuque. Elle le rapprocha, le pressant si violemment et désespérément contre elle qu'il n'eut de cesse que d'approfondir leur baiser, enserrant la mâchoire de Bella de ses doigts maigres mais forts. Elle gémit au coeur de leur étreinte et transforma celle-ci en un échange sauvage à l'âpre saveur d'urgence et de désolation. Dans le feu de l'action, elle emprisonna deux ou trois mèches des longs cheveux noirs de Severus entre ses doigts et lui griffa involontairement la peau. Piqué, il dérapa contre ses lèvres et lui mordit l'inférieure.

À ce moment, Bellatrix le repoussa vivement et ils soufflèrent tout deux plutôt bruyamment. Elle se pinça la lèvre, pile à l'endroit fragile que Rogue avait renvoyé dans de nouveaux saignements.

« Je ne voulais pas, marmotta le jeune homme, toujours transporté par l'ardeur de leur dernière embrassade.

- Ce n'est rien. »

Ils se décortiquèrent des yeux pendant un long instant. Brusquement, Severus revint sur terre, rattrapé par sa douleur. Aussi mit-il un peu plus de temps que Bellatrix pour reprendre son souffle. La neutralité fuyait ses traits et Rogue se maudit de ne pouvoir adopter un air aussi décontracté que celui qu'affichait Bella. Elle devait avoir l'habitude. Soupirant, il commença à rapatrier ses bouquins, ses plumes et son encre, mais une main rapide le bloqua dans son élan.

« On peut faire mieux, confessa Bellatrix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Pour toute réponse, ses prunelles papillonnèrent depuis celles de Rogue jusqu'à la couverture qui reposait sur le sofa. Sans crier gare, Bellatrix s'empara de la main de Severus et se releva.

« Suis-moi. » lui intima-t-elle en fourrant les oreillers et le drap sous son autre bras.

Il n'était pas certain de faire la bonne chose, mais il se résigna au silence et se laissa entraîner par la Sang-Pur en dehors de la Salle Commune.

* * *

Lily s'offusqua et tenta désespérément de s'évincer de la poigne de James. Celui-ci, sans pourtant lui faire du mal, la maintenait entre l'extrémité de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et lui-même, les bras pressés contre la surface plate du mur, encadrant son visage.

« Laisse-moi passer, Potter ! tempêta la préfète-en-chef.

- Écoute-moi, Lily ! C'est tout ce que je veux ; deux petites minutes de ton attention. Tu as bien le temps, non ? s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Tu as terminé tout tes devoirs, après tout ! »

Et voilà qu'elle était piégée. Elle avait effectivement travailler d'arrache-pied sur ces devoirs dès la minute où elle était rentrée. Sans le bon sens de Remus Lupin, elle les aurait sans doute traînés jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour bosser dessus en plein repas, mais le concerné lui avait rappelé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne se surmène pas trop. N'empêche, elle avait foncé jusque dans la tour de Gryffondor une fois la dernière miette avalée pour plonger dans ses parchemins et n'en avait relevé les yeux que plus tard dans la soirée.

« Deux minutes. » accorda finalement Lily, agacée.

Elle n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Elle avait envie de lire, de chanter, de faire n'importe quoi qui occuperait assez son esprit pour qu'elle puisse cesser de penser à Severus Rogue. James sourit, découvrant toutes ses dents.

« Bon, hm... » réfléchit-il à voix haute.

La rousse se mit à taper impatiemment du pied, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas passer la nuit ainsi collée au mur. Cette remarque intérieure lui fit subitement remarquer à quel point ils étaient proches tout les deux ; elle rougit.

« D'abord, je m'excuse, fit James, étonnamment doux. Je n'aurais pas dû l'insulter si ouvertement, ni même prononcer son nom devant toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas très rose entre vous deux ces derniers temps. »

Malgré la délicatesse du joueur de Quidditch, Lily fut picorée par l'envie de lui coller une gifle retentissante. Bon. Peut-être pas à ce point, mais ramener ainsi le sujet vers Severus, bien qu'il n'ait pas été nommé, lui faisait un mal atroce, un mal de chien. Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Potter le constata d'emblée.

« Désolé. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre que je suis là. » s'excusa à nouveau le Gryffondor.

Lily ne releva pas. Ses traits s'adoucirent et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle commençait à réaliser que Potter n'était peut-être pas si mal, finalement. Qu'elle avait eu raison de le défendre face à Rogue.

« Lily, veux-tu être avec moi ? » lui asséna James, tout d'un coup, pour une énième fois, les yeux dans les yeux.

Elle lui transmit son affirmative en l'embrassant tendrement, sans arriver à se départir d'un fâcheux élan de gêne.

« À une seule condition... » débuta-t-elle quand leurs lèvres se furent décollées. « Laisse Severus tranquille. »

Le Maraudeur roula les yeux au ciel ; il s'attendait totalement à une telle demande de sa part et la surprise ne se donna pas la peine de l'étreindre. Son agacement se dissipa bien vite, laissant place à un bonheur inconditionnel.

« Promis. » jura-t-il avant de fondre sur sa nouvelle petite amie.

* * *

Bellatrix guida Severus à travers de multiples sections du château sans jamais lui lâcher la main. Elle ne se défit de ses doigts qu'une fois arrivée en face d'une porte à laquelle Rogue n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant.

« _Alohomora ! _» siffla la Serpentard en pointant sa baguette vers la serrure.

Cette dernière se défit dans un cliquètement sec et la porte céda.

« Viens. »

Rogue ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre, n'ayant pas envie qu'un adulte ne les surprenne dans les corridors à cette heure. Il talonna Bellatrix à l'intérieur sans la lâcher des yeux, sa silhouette particulière s'enfonçant dans l'ombre avec décontraction. Gracieuse, elle se retourna et posa ses mains à plat sur les épaules de Rogue. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'embrasse à nouveau, mais elle ne fit que l'entraîner dans un tournoiement qui la laissa près de la porte, qu'elle referma d'un coup vague du pied.

Severus fit quelques pas dans la pièce : il s'agissait d'une salle vide et toute en longueur, que la lueur de la lune éclairait mystérieusement en filtrant par les immenses fenêtres. Quelque part sur sa droite, il entendit sa partenaire déployer la couverture et y jeter les deux oreillers. Il comprit alors ce qu'elle avait en tête, et déglutit avec peine, la salive se coinçant dans sa gorge.

Une quinte de toux le saisit - il en émergea complètement essoufflé, déclenchant l'hilarité un tantinet moqueuse de l'autre.

« Ne crève pas ! » ricana-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

La nervosité suintait de part et d'autres de sa peau, et il se demanda comment Bellatrix pouvait être aussi calme.

Couchait-elle réellement à gauche et à droite, comme l'indiquaient les rumeurs ? Il se refusa d'y songer. S'il en arrivait à faire l'amour avec elle, il préférait que ça compte moindrement et ne tenait pas particulièrement à se figurer dernier d'une longue liste de prétendants. Après tout, Bellatrix ne le traiterait quand même pas avec si peu de compassion... non ?

Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit de fortune qui trainait sur le sol. Ils s'y assirent tout deux. Bellatrix posta à nouveau ses mains sur les épaules de Severus, et se mit à genoux pour venir capturer ses lèvres pour la troisième fois. Il eut d'abord du mal à répondre au baiser, mais finit par chasser son anxiété et s'abandonna. L'une de ses mains trouva refuge contre la mâchoire de sa compagne, qui vint recueillir l'autre. Elle s'éloigna doucement de ses lèvres et sourit avant de déposer la main de Severus contre son sein. Il figea immédiatement, et Bellatrix eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

« Ça va aller. » le rassura-t-elle doucement avant de reprendre là où elle les avaient laissées ses activités.

Rogue mit encore plus de temps à se laisser faire, complètement tendu. Bellatrix ne fit pas l'erreur de s'impatienter et s'affairait à embrasser chaque centimètre de la peau qui lui était perceptible. Finalement transporté par les sensations nouvelles qu'apportaient ses caresses, il réclama sa bouche et fit voyager sa main depuis son sein jusqu'à ses reins, l'enfouissant sous ses vêtements. Bella sourit tout contre lui, et commença à se débarrasser de sa cravate et de son débardeur sans le quitter des lèvres. Moins habitué qu'elle, Severus tenta de l'imiter, maladroitement. Tout ce manège le rendait fou et incohérent. Il réussit à se défaire de tout ce qui lui encombrait le haut du corps et se sépara de Bellatrix, dont les doigts déboutonnaient sa chemise blanche avec sensualité. Derechef, il déglutit, ressentant les premiers élans de désir s'emparer de lui. Débarrassée du vêtement, elle se pencha sur Severus, appuyant son front contre le sien et laissant ses bras crocheter sa nuque.

« C'est bon, tu veux continuer ? » questionna Bellatrix.

Sa voix était rauque et ses yeux clairement soulignés d'extase. Severus s'obligea à ne point douter, et hocha positivement la tête.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre !  
Je sais, je coupe pile là où c'est intéressant, mais que voulez-vous, je suis sadique comme ça ! ;p J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas !  
P'tit kiss._

Sav'.


End file.
